Leaving
by Zhang Yi Zhi
Summary: Krislay/Kray/Fanxing/Wuzhang/Kris Lay/ "Karena cinta itu tidak menuntut, tapi memahami. Sesederhana itu... "


Tubuh itu mematung saat kedua mata itu bertemu. Suasana begitu hening bahkan hanya untuk hembusan nafas sama sekali tidak terdengar. Keduanya hanya diam. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud berbicara lewat tatapan. Yang satu terasa sedang bertanya dan yang satu seolah menyampaikan kata maaf yang tidak terucap.

Semua orang terluka dan semakin buruk saat begitu banyak rumor yang beredar tanpa satupun yang jelas kebenarannya. Semuanya menjadi kacau dan tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Semua merasa terkhianati dan kehilangan saat seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, memutuskan untuk pergi. Begitu tiba-tiba. Tanpa kata apapun.

Sekarang, saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di toilet gedung ini untuk menyelesaikan persoalan mereka, Yixing bahkan tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Bukan, bukan karena ia terlalu marah pada Yifan. Tapi karena ia begitu terkejut melihat keadaan Yifan. Dan rasa sakit semakin membuat dadanya sesak hingga tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir pelan melewati pipi.

"_Dui bu qi_…"

Yixing tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin itu adalah suara Yifan. Suara itu seperti tersendat, seolah butuh kekuatan besar untuk mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Maaf karena aku pergi dengan keputusan sepihak…" jawab laki-laki tampan itu sambil menunduk. Tidak ingin menatap manik hitam milik Yixing.

"Aku kecewa…"

"_Dui bu qi_…" ulang Yifan lirih. Begitu lirih hingga membuat air mata Yixing semakin meleleh.

"Aku kecewa karena kau tidak terlihat tampan seperti biasanya."

Yifan tercenung mendengar hal itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap laki-laki dihadapannya. Member pertama sesama china yang ditemuinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat jelek sekali?" lanjut Yixing, "kenapa matamu jadi seperti milik Tao? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah!"

"_Dui bu qi_…"

"Aku marah karena aku tidak tau apapun tentangmu. Aku marah karena selama ini kau menyimpannya sendiri. Aku marah karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau terluka. Seberapa besar lukamu? Seberapa sakit yang kau rasakan aku tidak tau… dan itu membuatku semakin marah pada diriku sendiri. Sekarang, saat aku melihatmu seperti ini, aku marah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa yang harus_"

Bruuuk…

Tubuh Yixing tersentak kebelakang saat Yifan tiba-tiba berjalan cepat kearahnya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Laki-laki itu membenamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Yixing. Terisak hebat. Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama, ia menumpahkan segalanya. Memperlihatkan semuanya pada laki-laki dalam pelukannya itu. Rasa sakitnya, rasa lelahnya, dan kerapuhannya. Yixing dapat merasakan segalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" isak Yixing, "tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin berhenti… Kalau memang semuanya membuatmu lelah dan sakit, kalau memang semuanya membuatmu sulit bernafas, berhentilah… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Yifan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa terisak sambil mendekap laki-laki berdimple itu lebih erat. Mencari kekuatan. Dan kata-kata yixing seolah memberinya pegangan. Dari segala kata-kata yang didengarnya, hanya laki-laki itu yang mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Pasti semuanya lebih menyakitkan dari resiko yang harus kau hadapi bukan? Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak tau… Maaf karena aku tidak pernah peka," lanjut Yixing, "tidak bersama bukan berarti kita menjadi orang asing. Kau tetaplah seorang Wu Yifan untukku. Member pertama yang kukenal. Dimanapun kau, menjadi apapun kau, kau tetaplah Wu Yifan yang kucintai. Bukankah cinta itu tidak menuntut? Tapi ia memahami. Seperti aku yang mencoba untuk memahamimu saat ini."

"Aku mencintaimu…" isak Yifan.

Yixing membalas pelukan Yifan sama eratnya. Air matanya terus bergulir. Tidak… Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Yifan. Apapun pilihan laki-laki itu, pasti ada alasannya. Dan Yixing tau Yifan bukan orang yang egois. Selama ini dia sudah menjadi seorang leader yang baik, juga menjadi _Gege_ yang baik untuk adik-adiknya. Jika Yifan memilih untuk berhenti, pasti ada sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Membuatnya sakit dan semakin sakit jika harus melanjutkannya.

Marah dan dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Menerima dan tetap saling percaya, itu yang akan dicoba Yixing. Karena sebenarnya yifan tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia tetap akan selalu ada disisinya. Tetap menjadi Wu Yifan-nya. Karena cinta itu tidak menuntut, tetapi memahami. Sesederhana itu…


End file.
